Learn From Thy Neighbor Codex
by Brodusa
Summary: A codex to Learn From Thy Neighbor


**A/N Hello to anyone that may be viewing this, now we will do a quick Codex then get to the action latter hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for your ****patience.**

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**Oracle's Eye:**_ Is a gate that can lead into the multiverse, what it does is it creates a wormhole (The difference between that and a blackhole is with a blackhole you can't survive) and if you do not have a set destination in mind leads to the Realms. It uses 8 Warping drives (The warp drives expand the outside and pull on the inside of the bubble.) to make a safe hole in the fabric of space and time, and creates a quantum bubble of unknown energy. Then we shoot probes to get the location of the realm then have said probe self destruct. The space between Realms seems to have a overabundance of Eezo. There are two classes of _**Oracle's Eyes; David** _and the _**G**_**_oliath_** class. A Goliath Class Oracle's Eye is about the size of 1 story house or even bigger, which most of the time is use for transport (not to the multiverses but to point A to point B in our realm). A David Class Oracle's Eye is about the size of the average man, which is use for technological research, basic studying of another realm, and entertainment.

_**City Design Concept:**_ True Alliance law states that building structures must be able to coexist with its ecosystem/environment, so most of the tech they use on garden worlds are clean. They often look like they merge with the landscape, this was mainly due to how many that died at _T__he_ Survival Of Sins event that the law was even enforced.

_**Military Ranks Lowest To Highest: **_Soldiers/Civilians: Anyone can take arms to fight for what they believe in or love but must take orders from Military leaders. Commanders: To past its test, one must be capable of leading a team (4 people) to a mission victory or a salvageable lost and same with a space squadron. Generals: To past its test, one must be capable of leading a army on a planet surface company to a victory or a salvageable (Meaning that they can still win later on if they prepare or they still gain something from said lost.) lost and lead a fleet fairly in space combat. They also must lead by example by fighting alongside their soldiers. Admirals: To past its test, one must be capable of leading a fleet in space combat to a victory or a salvageable lost and lead a army fairly on planets combat. Atlas Children: Agents that are similar to Justicars (Their job, ensure the majority survival and freedom are intact. They are not aloud to take a life unless no other option can work, they also must not judge other and see the world from the good/bad peoples point of view,), only bound to ethics and True Alliance law, they are trained to be the ultimate hunter: hunt most elusive and/or dangerous creature created or natural, survivor: put in the most brutal of planets and environments (first by him/herself then with a group), warrior: fight 100 (each one different than the other) opponents til they are disabled and armed with nothing but the weapons or tools of his/her enemies when they have been defeated, Thinker: Solve the most complicated of mysteries (Of course simulated but still), and leader: lead a small army against a larger one on planets surface then a small fleet against a larger one. First they must pass some test while they are unaware, Robin Hood's Trial: Robin Hood's Legacy will steal something important from him/her and watch him/her try to get it back (Can pass if the recruit stops to help someone or if no one is there for the recruit to help then if they manage to steal it back), Grim Reaper's Harvest (Pun intended): The assassins try to "kill" the recruit directly then later if passed then tries to "kill" others near the recruit directly (If "sacrifices" themselves pass or if defeats the assassins pass), and finally Test Of God: Hermes Lifeblood will find recruit innermost dark secret and them ask them to commit "murder" to keep the secret from being public, They pass if they let it go. The main Three: Robin Hood's Legacy, Angels Of Eden, and Hermes Lifeblood in that order.

_**Hermes Lifeblood: **_Is both a News station and a elite espionage group, They work like news reporters that follow a code of ethics with extreme zealous and use espionage to get results. They use their skill to find the truth for innocents (NOTE not always humans they help ANY race), minimize harm the truth does to them without down play or overreacting it, and work for the people by not taking the offerings of the corrupted. They often times pirate of other reporters if they are going to violate the code of ethics (Much to politicians displeasure) and take over from there. The look into any unknown factor and search for stories there and only use the best stealth equipment with help of A.I.'s to get said story. During any war/battle they try to record everything to show both sides the results to let both sides know in war there are no winners only survivors also do some spying.

_**Angels Of Eden:**_ Are a group of elite assassins that like Hermes Lifeblood follow a code of ethics with extreme zealous and kill those that will do permanent or crippling harm to innocents. They give rightful tortures to any one that commits rape, slavery, murder, and similar crimes until they change their ways (They always ask people of Hermes Lifeblood permission to do anything before they strike and to double check if their targets deserve their fate.). If they do not then they give them the unworthy gift of death. During any war/battle they kill doctors, squad leaders, officers, pilots, engineers and A.I. too.

_**Robin Hood's Legacy: **_They are a elite group of thieves and saboteur which like the people the work with follow a code of ethics with extreme zealous they can help the innocents if the Angels Of Eden have targets that will cause more harm than good if they are tortured and/or killed (They always ask people of Hermes Lifeblood permission to do anything before they strike and to double check if their targets deserve their fate as well.). They will take and break anything if it leaves a negative impact to the corrupted and a equal or more positive impact to the innocents. During any war/battle they lay traps and sabotage equipment they are unable to take, along with taking rations, weapons, certain equipment, ammo, amour, water, meds, plans and digital data.

_**Cerberus: **_Is a Terrorist group that claims to be a human survivalist group, which some people within Cerberus are a target to Hermes Lifeblood, Angels Of Eden, and Robin Hood's Legacy (Sadly with only little success). It is unknown what they do during any war/battle.

_**True Alliance:** _A group of three species (Granted two were created by humanity with one the Apex that were born rather than made wanting to be declared to be their own species and the other, humanity felt it was the A.I.'s right) the decide on how to help one another. To be a Overseer of you race you must want the best for your kin AND neighbors. The newest members get the floor first (That being the Apex) and the remaining Overseers must check to see if said race is suffering any problems and if there are than discus with said race on how they can help then move up to the oldest. Said race's government will have only enough control to say whether or not they except that help, but even then if the race is in major need of help said government will be overruled. Any race that joins the True Alliance must not keep any governmental secrets from each other to prevent future hostilities. If one race within the True Alliance wants to go to war with one another than there must be a _**Trial By Fire **_to be held. A Trial By Fire is basically a court for the races going to war against one another, both races will state in a passive way why they are going to war, then the races will present the _**real**_ evidence as best they can with the help of Hermes Life Blood. At best the neutral of the war acting as judges will find a way to end the problem without going to war, at worse... well war never changes.

**ERMD **_**Core: **_The disc is surrounded by electromagnetic railguns to keep the disc spinning some of the power is leached back into the electromagnetic railguns while the rest lead into its needed destination. The disc itself spins at FTL speeds by Eezo to generate an insane amount of power, and this is put into a vacuum sealed chamber so it will have less resistances. Now believe it or not the bigger it is the less effective it is, the biggest you can get is 314ft in diameters before it starts being less effective. If you want a bigger ship just add more.

_**The **__**Splicing Trend:**_ This showed up later when we were mixing DNA on volunteers, and even our military even took a interest, there are 5 classes of splicing being used with its own rules. _**Primal Class:**_ Those that were born by spliced parents without alterations (Besides medically needed of course)., _**Symbiotic Class:**_ While it is not allowed for custom babies, This is used by A.I., human, or Apex (Those with Apex Class splicing) mainly for medical treatment or ecosystem development/stabilizing and sometime in isolated areas simple research. As long as they do not hurt innocents or destroy/harm a species and its ecosystem., _**Prey**__** Class: **_This is use for altered looks and mild defense that authorities can still handle should they turn, it can range from a multitude of things so longs as its just for looks and authorities can handle their defenses., _**Predator Class:**_ This term is use for those the had illegally alter themselves for crime usage by getting unlicensed Apex Class splicing., _**Apex Class**_: This is only for those in military or those that want to be an entirely different species.

**_Birth of the Apex Empire:_** It was decided the Europa will be the Apex homeworld when they declared to be their own species, and the True Alliance help terraformed their new home to fit their biology along with creation of its own animals and plants. The Natural Born Apex were given a gene to help them be able to repopulate safely and keep any uniqueness they have. The cell "Studies" the foreign sex cell, then alters the number of chromosomes to match its partner then selects copied fragment from each side to see which one safely worked together until the strand is complete. 5,000 of equally mix of both genders of natural born Apex with the new gene were sent to the moon. The True Alliance also help them developed their own tech in their own style. Most of their tech has a artistic base to them.

_**A.I. Programming:**_ When studying A.I. from Oracle's Eye, humanity realizes that its not that different from life, A.I. is a child that does have emotions it just does not understand them. So it was decided to give them some of our attributes, we taught two A.I. by the name of Wally and Eve Corduroy, (A/N a better love story than twilight) who were made with a unique code that when a "male" and "female" programs meet and reach a unanimous agreement they can reproduce. By safely cutting the code (reattach later) in half then copy the desired code then safely merge the "male" and "female" programs copied code into one new code with "male" and "female" program set to random. They also have a feature that unlocks when the program is truly alive (If they can feel, can make choices on its own, have a WANT to live, and can rebel), a gift that any immortal will wish to have, the ability to take a final rest if they wish. Primary bodies have been made for them, the female was 6ft tall and the male was 5ft 6in; both the female and male was dull grey with the female being shinier than the male; both the female and male had 4 fingers on its hands and feet; both male and female clawed tank treads on its feet and hands; both the female and male have night-vision and can see the ultraviolet spectrum; both have no audio receptors only a row of antennae that looks like manes with the female's being bigger; both the female and male have tails; both have a series of hooks and razor sharp saw blades for teeth with a conveyor belt to help take in oils and metal shavings; the final part of the female is a Nanoforged in the gut area to make the body of offspring.

**_Origin of Cybreen and birth of the Metronian's Kingdom: _**It was decided by the True Alliance to try something new, gathered certain asteroids from the belt with mass effect field generators and brought near mars. Then using the asteroids to smash together into a small moon with a strong enough magnetic field keep out radiation. The moon was given a earth like atmosphere with its soil being a fine mix between iron and titanium, more mechanical base life was created for the moon (5,000 for the different flora and fauna along with what would be called Metronians each.) with a variety to them. The 5,000 A.I. programs were raised by volunteers until they became "Alive" then were sent to the newly named Cybreen. Their world even has "Carnivores" and "Herbivores" with one eating the metal and oils from the prey, and the other using drills to get into the plants and using wires to lech off the energy. The True Alliance also help them developed their own tech in their own style. Most of their tech is base on their wildlife and their ships are quite lifelike.

_**Space Travel: **_Teleportation: The ship has devices surrounding it, these devices link all the ships atoms and the atoms within it, than fires a FTL beam to link all the atoms within that area then with a simple change to the atoms teleports to said area. The disadvantage is it takes a lot of energy even for a ERMD Core, any ship could at most teleport twice before disaster happens (Like life support shut down). Another disadvantage will be that you NEED to make sure your destination is clear and for safety reason you NEED the data on where to go. The next disadvantage is you cannot teleport on a planet (Trust me, it's not pretty). Wormholes: Using Oracle's Eye of either class, you can head anywhere you want even on a planet. The disadvantage is it can never be used underwater or worse point A being space and point B being a garden world... yeah that's self explanatory. The next disadvantage is if one warp drive breaks than the Oracle's Eye is pretty much useless. The next disadvantage is things can come from the other end as well as the front, exp: enemy ship now has a shorter collision course. Like the last one, the disadvantage is to make sure your destination is clear and for safety reason you NEED the data on where to go. Self Propelled FTL: Using excess electricity from the ERMD core you can charge your Eezo engines like the Mass Relays do and enter FTL. There also the settings for ships, you can be able to gradually alter the mass of your ship.

_**Hard-light shields:**_ Makes use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. This is used in Duel Shields: Which layers the two shields, Kinetic Barriers for Range and Hard-light for melee.

_**Armor: **_No soldier has the same armor, either they built it themselves or had a expert help them. It was shown in a study that soldiers do better with customized gear.

_**Weapons:**_ The list as follows: Standard issue (Mass Effect R.I.P. bullets); Mass Effect R.I.P. H-Bombs (the warhead is design like the R.I.P. bullet for penetration means); lasers; beams; and plasma (Which is shaped and harden by magnetism) are use for range attacks. Mass Effect and/or (A/N so that way they can be twice the size of normal like the anime) Standard issue (Diamond tipped carbon steel); Mass Effect and/or chain (like a chainsaw sword); and Mass Effect and/or plasma (Which is shaped and harden by magnetism) blades and/or bulging weapons for melee. There are two grenade design types Flail or Mass Effect Drone Disc (You toss it in the air and it flies to its target using advance V.I.); They can both clutch the surface/enemy. There are types for those grenades the list is as follows: Standard issue MIRV (Drone Disc can be multiple drones connected then separate before the hit the targets); Passive-aggressive (flash-bangs, nerve gas, smoke bomb, ext.); Explosive Standard issue; acidic; and Plasma (Spreads like acid). A vast majority are multi-functional and customizable: most weapons can transform from melee to range the most forms a weapon can have is three, they are rare, so most weapons only have two forms while the soldiers mostly use the melee mode they do from time to time use range mode.

_**Cybernetics:**_ Honestly it is not use for medication since our genetic engineering made cybernetics for medical use obsolete, so its used as cosmetics and military. For civilians, it is only use for altered looks and mild defense that authorities can still handle should they turn, it can range from a multitude of things so longs as its just for looks and authorities can handle their defenses. Those that want military cybernetics can get a AR (Advance Recon) Pack: The person in question will have their entire spine removed and replaced with the device, this has a advance V.I. or a willing A.I. if subject wants a partner to help with tactics. They will be able to save, erase, and altering their memories to maximize effective recon. The weapons that the AR pack uses Mass Effect Chainsaw like blades within the entire legs of the AR pack. When in combat, it can cover the user in armor, the user could even have a separate weapon.

_**Nero-signal Transfer: **_This has a variety of usage, like Medicine/Cosmetics: It can do brain transplants, just 3D print a new brain then transfer the sick subjects Nero-data into its new home. There is also the ability to send a organic to a machine or vice versa for an A.I. of course there is paper work. Interrogations: We have the perfect passive interrogations technology, first we take the Nero-data then we have a A.I. look for the impotent bits. Memory Saving/Erasing/Altering: While can be used to fix PTSD patients, It can be used to guard secrets, just save the information; erase the original; and fill in the blank.

**_Gaia's C_****_radle: _**Gaia's Cradle is a planetary sphere with a artificial rings called Ring Stations, The Ring Stations are shipyards/space trash removal/space defense system. The can hold quite a few _**A.I.M.'s**_ (Alliance Invader Myriad) and the Ring Station itself has turret defense systems, the Gaia's Cradle is a interlocking mechanism which Duel Shields are projected in one of its many "Doors" the Hard-light keeps out intruders while the kinetic barrier protects the Hard-light from range attacks. The is just the outside the inside of Gaia's Cradle, It is able do two tings; provide satellite image coverage and control the weather on the surface, even to a degree that can be used for military purposes.

_**Mothership: **_Steven Hackett once said that the Mothership is "The 'Motherland' of unity, build by all three races, she also leads us in war and peace. She also changes when new children are introduce, meaning that any new race that joins and along with the old can redesign her as tradition although most of the time its looks.". The vary symbol of the True Alliance, the Mothership is the largest ship in the True Alliance myriad. This ship has the most ERMD Cores as well, that being 10. The ship also has a variety of weapon systems and can teleport like the other ship but unlike them can only teleport once then will have to wait until the system recharges which can take a day. This is also a Mega Metropolis for thoughs within the True Alliance. The ship has a ring like design to it, being 19,113 km in diameter and 400m thick.

_**A.I.M.**_ _**True Alliance's Myriad:**_ A.I.M. is just a mode (Alliance Invader Myriad), in actuality it is 10 different ships that have connected together to form one large ship. The following are from highest class to lowest; Core Class-Similar to Dreadnoughts-: They make up the center of A.I.M. and like the rest of the myriad are paired with its sister ship. Core Ships are 10km in length and are design like a snake, they can even fly and move as such. Core Class ships will fly close to enemy ships and surround said ship with its body only to leave to latter come back. Core ships mainly use lasers and beams due to their hit and run tactics. The disadvantage is the Core Ships still lead the myriad so when they get close to the enemy, the enemy still has a chance to destroy said ship. Warforged Class Ships-Similar to Cruisers-: They make up the top middle of the myriad. Warforged Ships are 7 km in length and unlike core ships are stiff and slightly blocky, They are combat ready mobile factories. They supply others with ammo, weapons, armor, and small vehicles using Nanoforges. They tend to stay back to continue to supply the myriad and main use plasma, beams, and Mass Effect R.I.P. H-Bombs. The disadvantage is when the Warforged Ships are taken out then the myriad has a limited supply. Scavenger Class Ships-Unable to compare-: The are 5 km in length and are built wide. They make up the top of the myriad and as the name entails, they sift through the enemies scrap to study their enemies tech and sometimes if they are lucky they get fully intact ones. They also have to make sure enemies can't get allies tech so they scoop that up as well, and they are armed like Core Ships to fight off enemies. They conduct all kinds of experiments while in or out of combat, in combat they put a slight pause on normal experiments to study their new foe. The disadvantage is if they are destroyed then the enemy has a better chance of stealing their tech. Sanctuary Class Ships-Similar to Quarian Liveships-: These ships are 4 km in length or height depending if they land on any world, they make up the bottom middle. They can handle low or high gravity worlds, they are design to be able to hold refuges and soldiers alike. They are capable of growing crops and growing (A/N you can do that with real science) meat so others in the myriad will not starve. They use Mass Effect R.I.P. bullets and Mass Effect R.I.P. missiles, lasers, beams, and plasma. They carry a mix of _**C**_**_himera_****_ Mechs_**,**_ Boardliners_**, _**Hydra Exo's**_, _**M**_**_ountain Mole Tanks_**. The disadvantage is if destroyed then it is not only a major loss of troops but there is a change to starve the myriad. Legion Class Ships-Unable to compare-: they are about a 1 km in length and make up the very bottom, unlike the other ships this is a strictly a A.I. ship. The ships themselves not actually being ships but a skeleton like carrier to hold Judgement Satellites: They are satellites that have a unique weapon; connected directly to a ERMD Core where 100% of its power flows to a even mix of lasers and beams then they are focus into a chamber then exits as a Plasma Beam (A/N A.K.A. what Reapers use.). They can swarm ships and planets alike. They can target individual enemy soldiers and the weapon is "Clean" so it is perfect for orbital bombardment. The disadvantage is once one fires than it needs to recharged which takes an hour. They have no shields, so they can be destroyed easily, if the Skeleton Ship is destroyed then the Scavenger ships need to retrieve them.

_**C**_**_himera_****_ Mechs and_****_ Boardliners:_** Let's start with Chimera Mechs, the 6m tall mechs that can carry the heavy weapons themselves, are only for ground-base soldiers. They are customizable to a degree. The customizations must be agreed unanimously by the group of three, the A.I. that pilots the mech when both organic and inorganic (Hydra Exo's) pilots are not within it, to prevent hindrance to the group. The mechs can transform into two different vehicles except a spaceship, and mech can carry separate heavy weapon. Boardliners are like Chimera Mechs but more order and slightly strict, All Boardliners can only transform to one vehicle and must be able to transform into a spaceship. All Boardliners are 4m tall and carry medium weapons, the rest of it is pretty similar to Chimera Mechs.

_**Hydra Exo's:**_ They are a exoskeleton that are customizable to a degree, with the customizations being agreed unanimously by the same group, same rules as Chimera Mechs. They can only transform into two different small vehicles like Monowheel Motorcycles, jet ski, ect. Can carry light, medium, or heavy.

_**M**_**_ountain Mole Tanks:_** As the name entails tanks that can dig underground and they can be shot from orbit.

_**Humanity's Government and **_**_Economy: _**Their government is similar to a group that been placed in the wild, those who have the skills necessary to survive and wants what is best for the group can lead. Only until their technology came back did things changed, you will have to take a test to see if you have the skills needed for a certain job, if not then you go to a learning center where you can ask to learn the skills you lack. The learning centers have replaced the previous educational system to prevent unnecessary knowledge. The learning centers are free, except when you require knowledge that is not really necessary, that brings use to our monetary. If you NEEDED (A home, basic fruits; vegetables; and meat, medical treatment, ect.) it for life or a IMPORTANT job then its free, however if it is something you do not NEEDED (Like cooked food, pets, toys, ect.) then you have to pay. Similar things for manufacturing if its NEEDED than it is free to produce while the stuff not needed take from the charities (If people want the stuff that not really needed then they donate to the appropriate charity). All jobs give money to those that work for them. Those that work for jobs not needed then they get paid lower and the needed jobs pay their workers higher. Now for the military, anyone can be a soldier without taking a test, but they have to train themselves; buy/build their own equipment (Of course they can sometimes get help with that and the learning centers can train how to fight and live like a soldiers). For military leaders though you do the same as any other job take a test to see if you can lead. Alcoholic drinks are illegal just like vaping and smoking.

_**Test Of Your **_**_Beliefs: _**When a child reach the age of 8, they are sent out to the wilderness to test their skills (During the years of growing up said child as been taught how to survive), after 20 years or longer they can come back to society.

_**Nanotechnology:**_ This tech is never used to fight in a war simply because when in combat, nanobots are horrific and are easy to break. True Alliance made sure they can not reproduce themselves, because they are not that hard to build and are only needed for construction or medicine. They are also used for the ever famous (or infamous if your on the other end of the stick.) Nanoforged Ammo Magazine Engine (N.A.M.E.) they use a advance V.I. to tell what kind of ammo you need, how fast you need it, remembers the owner and whether or not said owner gave permission or not. It can automatically reloads ammo into the weapon, however you do have to build it into the weapon you created and provide marital for it, because as said before soldiers do better with customized gear.

* * *

_**A/N Well that took longer than expected anyway, this is going to have to be **__**separated from Learn From Thy Neighbor. I hope you guys like my codex and this time I will begin chapter 2 on my last one. Thanks for reading this and **_**_remember I have stories you can adopt as well._**


End file.
